


Library Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle lets Elsa sleep in her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Of Love

Belle had smiled as Elsa came to settle beside her, noting that the girl was shy and a little bit nervous. She had watched the girl, smiling as Elsa finally spoke. 

“Read me a story?”

Belle had smiled, letting Elsa settle so that her head rested on Belle’s lap, her voice soft as she began to read. She knew that Elsa had been struggling and needing company, not that she would ever admit it aloud. 

Anna had been the one to send for her, making a point to introduce Belle to Elsa, knowing that the two would get on perfectly.


End file.
